eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Wounds of the Heart
Prerequsites *You must have allied faction +40K with the the Resident's of Teren's Grasp to speak with Branwyn in Step 2. *You must speak the Sathirian language to hail the Slavemaster in Sebilis.. Steps # The note tells you to go back to Kylong Plains and speak once more with Aliona Maybelle in Teren's Grasp. # Aliona says that you may want to seek out a Koada'Dal hermit somewhere in the Kunzar Jungle. # Find and speak with Daluntiir Tiwele right next to the The Abandoned Village Sokokar post in a small columned gazebo . He will tell you about his brother and you should respond that you wish to walk in his brother's footsteps. He will then tell you about some tasks you must do, but first you must deliver a load of hides to a friend, Branwyn Loamtoe, in Teren's Grasp . #*You must have allied faction with the Resident's of Teren's Grasp for Branwyn to speak with you. #*Branwyn claims that her entire stock has been stolen by the ogre Thurok. She will ask you to retrieve the hides for her to get back on his good side. # Speak to Thurok in Teren's Grasp to hear his side of the story. # Collect 35 hides from Skyfire Drakes in Jarsath Wastes. #*''Note: You will only collect these updates once you have reached this quest step. The hides are very-uncommon auto-updates and ONLY come off drakes in Skyfire Mountains. Also, note that the Familiars of the Droags on the Temple of the Red Lord steps will also give updates, but not the named Drakes througout the zone.'' # Deliver the 35 hides to Thurok so he can smooth things over with Branwyn. # Next, you must pray to Tunare for a cure of the pernicious pox. #*Pray at Tunare's altar in Kelethin. The altar is in the first acorn on your left, next to Eva Corunno'thes, after you come up the Old Kelethin Acorn Lift . Right click on the alter and select the pray option. #*''You do NOT have to have Tunare as your deity to complete this part. It works no matter who your god is.'' # You need to heal your enemies and your friends of the pox. This step next leads you to healing several different afflicted by using the bottle of Tunare's Tears in your inventory. You must do these in order or it will not update your quest. ## Heal an afflicted sarnak who is near Thrawk For'Ork at the Gorowyn Beach Outpost in Timorous Deep. ## Heal an afflicted shipwright by a boat being built in the Danak Shipyards in Jarsath Wastes ## Heal an afflicted drolvarg in The Rhino Slave Pens in Karnor's Castle. ## Heal an afflicted Di'Zok in Chardok at . This is The Library of Divination area (and near to a Conjuror Epic update, if you want to kill two birds with one stone). ##*''Note: You MUST collect 3 books in one of the upper rooms of the Chardok Palace in order to get into the hidden hallway to get to your afflicted Di'Zok. Click on an unattackable librarian who will open the walls for you up a point, and then in that room click on something up on a shelf. That opens a door leading to the area where you will find the afflicted Di'Zok.'' # Kill 20 "individuals who have enslaved others" (Sathirian Whipcrackers - 84 to 85 ^^^) and kill the Sathirian Slavemaster . These mobs can be found in the basement of Sebilis, on the way to Venril Sathir. The Slavemaster is non-aggro but when you hail him he becomes aggro - an 85 ^^ mob (to hail him, you must speak Sathirian). He has a five minute respawn. #*If your group has good standing with the Synod Reet, the frogs (which see invis) will not be aggro. Otherwise this update will take a lot longer. # After you finish this step, return to Daluntiir Tiwele. He tells you to seek out any record among the Sathirians. # The record is in Sebilis, on the floor of the audience chamber (last room on the right side). It is a book on the floor as you go into the room . #* Note: only Templars can see the book -- you should be able to avoid killing in this room, if you advance only as far as you need to click on it. # You must obtain Lolindiir's Remains. There are two ways to do this: ## Kill Kotiz the Death Bringer, the NPC in front of Venril Sathir's Lair. He is on an approximate 4 hour timer and is contested (and is needed for other classes' epic weapon quests). ## Alternate remains are located in a chest in Kotiz's Hidden Study. The chest is located at ##*To access Kotiz's secret study area, twist a table lamp at . #Return the remains to Daluntiir Tiwele for your reward! Rewards *The Impact of the Sacrosanct (Fabled)